The Golden Years
by EvieDash9
Summary: My name is Springtrap. I am an animatronic, made to entertain children. Well, I used to be. Now I'm just a monster. But it wasn't always like this. Believe it or not, there was a time when everything was perfect. I like to call those times "the golden years".


**The Golden Years**

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a strange place, somewhere I didn't recognize. I'd never seen anything like it before.

Then again, I don't remember seeing much of _anything_ before.

I seemed to be standing on a stage of some sort, and was holding a red acoustic guitar.

In front of me was a large dining area, and two hallways.

I looked to my side, and jumped a little when I spotted a golden bear standing next to me. Its eyes were closed, so it must have been asleep.

I eyed it carefully before stepping in front of it. I peered into its mouth. A strange-looking pair of sharp metal teeth could be seen inside. I stared at this strange robot, my eyes full of wonder.

The animatronics' ears were shorter and much rounder than mine, and it had a microphone in its hand.

Bored with this stranger, I sighed quietly before looking around the room some more to try and find something else to do.

I carefully set down the guitar and left the stage, wobbling as I did so, not being used to using my legs.

After I got off the stage, I turned around to get a good look at it. I let out a quiet whirr as I stared at the whole thing in awe.

It was a fairly-large wooden platform with bright red curtains that looked to be made of velvet.

I noticed that there was a faint mark on the platform, right where I had been standing. I walked towards the stage to get a closer look.

My feet appeared to have been traced onto the platform, and "S. BONNIE" could be read in faint letters inside of the tracing. I curiously tilted my head slightly.

I stepped back before heading down the hallway on my left.

On the right wall was a door marked "EMPLOYEES ONLY", and at the end of the hall was an entrance with a sign that read "Kids' Cove" on it. My programming told me not to enter the room on the right, it was off-limits.

So I went into the room at the end of the hall and looked around.

Inside were claw machines, games, crayons and paper, and some small rides that cost a little to play on. Inside the claw machine was what seemed to be plush toys of unfamiliar characters. The bear that was on the stage was in there, but there was also a brown bear, a purple rabbit, a yellow rabbit, a yellow chicken, and a red fox. Who were these?

I turned my head to see a large present box in the corner.

I went forward to inspect it, slowly lifting the lid.

I jumped at the sight. Inside was a… puppet? I really had no idea _what_ it was. I relaxed a little when I realized it was inactive. Maybe it'll activate soon, though?

Sighing, I left the room, still trying to find something to do.

I went to the other hallway, only to see more doors. On one side was a door labeled "KITCHEN", and at the end were two doors labeled "MEN" and "WOMAN". _Bathrooms_ , my programming told me. _Rooms where humans wash their hands and do other things._

I poked my head into the kitchen. There were sinks, ovens, doors that led into smaller rooms likely filled with food, and counters. Everything was so clean!

Everything in this place seemed boring. There was no one to talk to. I didn't even really know who I was.

I decided to leave the kitchen, and headed down the other hallway towards the stage. I passed posters with that same yellow bear on them, along with ones of the characters I saw in the claw machine. The yellow rabbit looked familiar, and it almost reminded me of _me._

When I got back to the stage area, the other animatronic was no longer on the stage. My ears twitched in both curiosity and fear.

Before I could do anything, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hi there!"

I jumped, before turning around to see the yellow bear waving at me from near the doorway. He was active.

"U-um… hello…" I quietly said.

He walked towards me, holding out his hand.

"The name's Fredbear, and welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner! I'm sure you'll love it here- uh, what did you say your name was?"

I slowly reached my hand out to shake his. It felt… comforting, in a way. I knew this bear wasn't going to hurt me.

I gave him a small smile. "Sp-Spring Bonnie, assuming my programming doesn't lie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Spring! Welcome to the family!"

This bear was so jolly, how did he do it? Was it in his programming to be loud and happy? Does he ever run out of energy?

My eyes drifted to the floor and I opened my mouth to speak. "Wh…who are those other characters? The ones on the posters and claw machines?"

Fredbear looked alarmed for a second, but quickly relaxed. "Ah… those are just the... cartoon characters. I don't know much about them, I don't think they're even finished in production."

"Cartoon characters? Production?" I asked.

Fredbear nodded. "Yep… I think they're tryin' to make a cartoon outta us or something, I don't really know what's going on. I was activated three days ago, but that doesn't seem like enough time to eavesdrop on conversations between the humans."

I tilted my head a little. "Do you… know who you are? Like, what you look like and what your purpose is?"

"O-of course I-!" Fredbear cut himself off. His ears flattened and his smile was gone. He put a paw to his chin in thought before heading down the hall. I followed him, of course.

He opened the door to… the men's bathroom?! What's he doing in there?

He stood in front of a big piece of glass on the wall. I stood behind him and stared into it.

It was us! And we were staring right at… us? It was weird, this glass was showing us what it could see.

I stepped forward and inspected the yellow rabbit staring at me. I had no eyebrows (unlike Fredbear), and there was fur all over my body. At least I think it was fur, it certainly felt soft and warm. But that was probably just us. I had really long ears, and I could bend them a little. My eyes were a bright green, while Fredbear's were a beautiful aquamarine.

Fredbear seemed to be inspecting himself rather thoroughly. He looked kind of sad, like he was thinking of something long forgotten.

Then he mumbled something.

 _"I wonder if they'll remember…"_

 **AN:**

 **Well, there you have it! This here is The Golden Years, a story that will focus on Fredbear's Family Diner, told from the eyes of Spring Bonnie. This is my first story, so expect it to be kinda dumb and boring (at least for now).**

 **This chapter is about the length the other chapters will be, I'm surprised I even made it past 1000 since I usually have a hard time making things long.**

 **I don't update very often unfortunately, but I hope updates are something you guys will look forward to. Until next time! ~EeveeDash9**


End file.
